The Name
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: "Well how about something manly… like Archibald… okay, I was kidding." A dialogue story where Harry and Ginny discuss what to name their children. Now includiing all 'Next Gen' kids. Rated T.
1. James

**A conversation between Harry and Ginny before the birth of their first child...**

"We should try to pick out names, Harry."

"Why's that Gin?"

"I was talking to Mum and she said that she picked out names before any of us were born."

"Mhhm, that's nice."

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Yes, the garden is lovely right now… OW! What'd you smack me for?"

"You're not paying any attention at all!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I just figured we'd know when we saw the little guy."

"What if we don't? What if we draw a blank and just say the first name that pops into our head? Poor kid could end up with a name like 'Dudley'. Hey, don't laugh, it isn't funny."

"Ginny, I promise not to think of Dudley at all when our child is born."

"But that's not my point!"

"Oh, you stamped your foot. Hormonal are we?"

"Harry Potter, you ass. Just help me brainstorm names and I'll over look that you called me hormonal and won't make you sleep on the couch."

"Fine."

"So what about Xavier? Oh, stop gagging."

"Really? Xavier? Where'd you hear that name?"

"I forget…"

"Well how about something manly… like Archibald… okay, I was kidding. OW! Stop slapping me!"

"Take this seriously or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you think we should get it a puffskein? Or maybe a pygmy puff, since they're smaller and probably better for a baby."

"See? We wouldn't have to keep referring to him as 'it' if we just decide on a name."

"What about Harry Junior?"

"No."

"Or… Regulus. I always thought Sirius's brother had a very _regal_ name. How about it Gin? Should or son be _regal_ Regulus?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm just joking."

"Whatever."

"I have been thinking though."

"About?"

"Well, I always liked the name Sirius."

"I know you loved Sirius, Harry, but we're not naming our son that."

"Well why not?"

"Well just imagine the jokes… 'Why so serious, Sirius?'… It's just as bad as Regulus."

"Middle name then?"

"Sure."

"So our son will be 'something Sirius'."

"Don't even suggest naming him 'Something'."

"You read me so well."

"Like an open book."

"Have you had any other first name ideas?"

"Well what about Harold?"

"Harold?"

"Yes, it's like a combination of your name and Ron's."

"Ginny, that's a horrid name. Ugh, Harold."

"Well there was one other."

"Do tell."

"Oh stop with the mocking tone. You might actually like this one."

"Well I won't know until you _tell _me."

"I thought maybe we could name him James."

"I love you."

"Huh? What brought that on? Harry, stop kissing me… _answer_ me. Harry! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry."

"What just happened?"

"I was overwhelmed."

"With?"

"With love for you."

"Go on…"

"I mean, it's perfect; James Sirius Potter. You're a genius!"

"I try."

* * *

**So everyone, I decided to try my hand at an all dialogue story. I hope you guys liked it. If I ever get around to it, maybe I'll add to it. But it's just going to be a one-shot for now. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K Rowling. Reviews might prompt another chapter. ;)**

**~EM~**


	2. Albus

**Since some of you seemed interested in it, I've decided to do Albus and Lily chapters as well. So here it is; Harry and Ginny trying to choose Albus' name…**

* * *

"Harry, I'm hungry."

"_Of course_ you are."

"Would you like to sleep on the couch?"

"No."

"Then just shut up and get me something to eat."

"Yes _your majesty_."

"You can stop with the fake bowing."

"Whatever you say… defeated Voldemort for this… ugh, death may have been better."

"HARRY POTTER, I HEARD THAT!"

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"Sorry, Gin, really. It's just… James has been keeping me up these past few nights and you sleep like Fluffy after hearing his lullaby song. So every time James cries in the night, I have to get up. It also doesn't help that you've been so short with me lately. I'm trying my hardest!"

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay, I know you don't mean it."

"Good. So... I'm still hungry."

"I'll get you something."

"I was thinking… Harry? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. I don't like yelling to you from in the kitchen though."

"Well you're back now… oh, chocolate frogs. Thanks."

"So what is it you were thinking about?"

"The baby."

"What about him?"

"Well…"

"Oh God; don't say we have to think of names."

"Would you show some enthusiasm for once?"

"I'm happy that we're having another baby, Gin, but we've been brainstorming names for a month now. Maybe we should wait until he's born."

"We didn't do that with James."

"Fine, what names were you… oh look, I got Ron!"

"Humph."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a chocolate frog card."

"Why would I be jealous of _Ronald_? Stop laughing at me."

"Fine, fine. So, names."

"What about Tyler?"

"Eh."

"Humphrey?"

"Humphrey! Ginny, are you mad?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Haha. What about Cedric?"

"As in Diggory? No."

"Just a suggestion…"

"Stop your muttering, Harry, we're not naming him Cedric."

"Okay then, how about Arthur?"

"After my father?"

"No, after King Arthur."

"Shut up."

"Yes, after your father. James is named for my father, after all."

"Well, I like the name, but not that much. How about we keep it in mind?"

"Fair enough… hey Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me and make me sleep on the couch if I suggested Severus?"

"No."

"Okay then, how about Severus?"

"It's not a great first name. However, I think that it would serve as a good middle name, if you really want."

"I think I owe Snape as much."

"Then the baby's middle name will be Severus… Look Harry, I got your card."

"I don't like it, I look weird… oh stop laughing."

"Sorry."

"There's only one frog left."

"Do you want it?"

"Sure, thanks Gin."

"You're welcome. So, back to names… how about Dean?"

"Absolutely not."

"Merlin?"

"That's a joke right?"

"Of course it's a joke, just shut up and eat your stupid frog."

"Bossy."

"I have no more name ideas. What about you, Harry? Harry? Stop staring at that card with that stupid grin on your face. Harry? Well, who is it?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Well, his card _is_ common."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Albus."

"What about him?"

"No, I mean… Albus Severus… it's what we should name the baby."

"I like it."

* * *

**Not great, but I figured why not write it? I'll write the one for Lily soon. Remember J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and please review. :) It would be much appreciated.**

**~EM~**


	3. Lily

**Here's Lily everyone! Thanks for all the love. :)**

* * *

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you think we should try to pick a name?"

"_"

"Gin? What's that look for?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Should we pick a name?"

"So I didn't hear you wrong."

"No, you heard me correctly."

"Sorry, I just never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter is willing to sit down and pick a name for his child before it's actually born."

"I just thought it would be nice to pick a name."

"Oh, I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"You're excited to have a girl."

"Well…"

"Aha! I knew it. You're goofy expression says it all."

"Okay, maybe I am. I can't help it Ginny. You see Ron with Rose; I want a little girl too."

"What about James and Al?"

"I love them, they're my boys; strapping young men to follow in my footsteps."

"Goody…"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, dear."

"Shut up."

"Anyways; I want a little girl! Someone to choose me over you! Let's face it, honey, James is a 'mamma's boy' and Al… well he's neutral. I need one to be on my side!"

"And you think our daughter would be."

"Haven't you heard the term 'daddy's girl'?"

"That's not always the case, you know."

"Shut up."

"Oh Harry. I'm just teasing you. Fine, let's talk names. What did you have in mind?"

"Nymphadora."

"_"

"You're speechless. I knew it was perfect."

"Uh… Harry, I actually don't really… um… like it very much."

"_"

"Now, don't be like that! It's a very pretty name. But it's a mouthful and even Tonks didn't like it!"

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Luna… Harry, that smile is creeping me out."

"It's nice, Ginny, but…"

"But?"

"Don't you think it would be a better middle name? I mean, what if people call her 'loony'?"

"Maybe you're right."

"So her middle name will be Luna."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Bethany."

"Eh."

"Beyonce."

"Harry!"

"Sorry."

"I think Julianna is pretty."

"I like it, but not enough. Common, Ginny, we can think of something. We're geniuses."

"Maybe we should call Hermione."

"Haha."

"What about Forty-two?"

"Forty-two?"

"The amount of weight I've gained."

"In that case, how about Nine?"

"As in…"

"The amount of times you've made me sleep on the couch."

"We can make that ten, you know."

"I'm kidding, of course."

"Harry?"

"_"

"Harry!"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking."

"Shocker."

"_"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I was thinking. We have James… what about naming her… Lily?"

"_"

"You don't like it?"

"No. It's perfect."

"Again with that creepy smile."

"Sorry."

"So… Lily Luna?"

"Yes, Lily Luna."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = not mine! How would anyone feel about me doing one for Rose and Hugo? Shout out to my 'besties' Bethany and Julianna, whose names I think are beautiful.**

**~EM~**


	4. Rose

**Ron and Hermione return from visiting newborn Albus and decide it's time to pick a name for their daughter who will be born any day now…**

* * *

"Al was so adorable."

"Yeah, the poor thing."

"Why say that, Ron?"

"Don't you think he'll wonder why his brother has a normal name like James and he gets stuck with the name Albus?"

"I think that when he's older and knows who he's named after, he'll think it's an honor."

"Well what about his middle name?"

"Severus is… well it's… er…"

"A terrible name."

"At least it's not his first name."

"True."

"Ron?"

"Uh huh?"

"We haven't picked out a name yet."

"I didn't think you wanted to until she was born."

"Well… I just think that maybe we should. We want to make sure it's perfect."

"I guess you're right."

"So… have you thought of anything?"

"Charlotte?"

"_"

"Come on, Hermione, it was a suggestion."

"No, no, it's very pretty, Ron."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but I would prefer using it as a middle name."

"Fine."

"So… something Charlotte."

"What about Heather?"

"No… Astrid?"

"Ugh, Astrid? What if she's fat and kids call her Astrid the Asteroid?"

"That makes no sense, Ronald."

"No offense to the Astrids of the world, but I will not name our daughter that."

"What about Lily?"

"Like Harry's mom?"

"Well, not necessarily. I've always thought it sounded lovely."

"I do like it, Hermione, but I think we should leave it. What if Harry and Ginny have another kid and it's a girl and they want to name her Lily but we've used it already?"

"You have a good point."

"Always the tone of surprise."

"Shut up."

"I do like the whole flower thing though. Imagine, my little girl, a beautiful flower."

"Oh, Ron, you're getting all soft."

"Yeah, yeah. So what about the flower idea?"

"Sure, I like flowers."

"Okay then… what about Petunia?"

"That was a joke, right?"

"Yes, that one was a joke. How about Violet?"

"It's sounds a too 'little miss perfect' to me."

"But our daughter will be perfect."

"And Violet Charlotte sounds funny."

"Sheesh, Hermione, just say you don't like it."

"I don't like it."

"How about Daisy then?"

"No."

"Daffodil?"

"_"

"I'll assume that means no. Well, what about you? Any ideas?"

"Rose?"

"_"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it."

"So, we'll name her Rose Charlotte?"

"Yes, Hermione."

* * *

**So, I don't actually know what Rose's middle name is. However, I think Charlotte is really pretty. Let me know what you guys think. I'm liking all the positive feedback. Remember, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**~EM~**


	5. Hugo

**Ron and Hermione sit down and brainstorm what to name their son…**

* * *

"Ginny told me that they picked a name for the baby."

"Uh huh?"

"They're naming her Lily Luna."

"Ah."

"So I guess it's good we didn't choose Lily right?"

"Sure."

"I like Rose better anyways."

"No, those pants don't make you look fat."

"_"

"OW! Hermione, what was that for?"

"Were you even listening?"

"What? You were talking? Sorry, I was reading The Prophet."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, sorry. So, you were saying?"

"Harry and Ginny are naming the baby Lily Luna."

"That's nice. It's a… what's it called… onomatopoeia?"

"Alliteration."

"Ah."

"_"

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you, Hermione."

"Humph."

"Tell you what, how about we pick a name for the baby, huh?"

"Well, that does sound like a good idea."

"Alright, I'll start; how about Steve?"

"No. Walter?"

"No. Francis?"

"_"

"What?"

"You would really name your son Francis?"

"No… but I want him to have a unique name. Not a simple, common name, you know?"

"So Arthur is out of the question?"

"Like my dad?"

"Yes."

"Well… I don't know…"

"I've always liked the name."

"Middle name?"

"Sure, I suppose."

"So blank, Arthur. Oh, Hermione what about B-"

"Suggest naming him Blank at your own risk."

"Uh… Bob?"

"Nice save."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"A unique name, huh? Well… how about Waldo."

"Waldo? We want it to be unique not a joke. Imagine it… 'Hey Hermione, have you seen Waldo?', 'I don't know where he is Ron, why don't you go find him?'"

"You're the on who wanted a unique name!"

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

"So, do you have any other ideas?"

"Not really, what about you Ron?"

"Nope."

"_"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?

"What's that you're reading?"

"_Hyperion _by Dan Simmons; it's very interesting, my father lent me it. It's a winner of the Hugo Award you know."

"Hugo Award?"

"An award books receive when they are the best of science fiction or fantasy."

"Interesting."

"Uh huh."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Hugo?"

"I told you Ron, it's the award for best science fiction or fantasy."

"No, no, no. I mean, the baby… naming him Hugo."

"It's interesting…"

"But you don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it."

"So, Hugo Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes."

* * *

**So, some people wonder why J.K Rowling named Ron and Hermione's son Hugo. Well, I was researching how I would have them choose the name and I discovered the Hugo Award. And guess what book has won it? **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_** won it… So my guess is that Jo really liked the name. But, speculate what you will. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


	6. Teddy

**Because I don't like odd numbers and felt this story wouldn't be quite complete without it… Tonks and Remus naming little Teddy…**

* * *

"Remus?"

"Mhhm?"

"Can you believe it?"

"Nope, still processing."

"Me too."

"_"

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll be like…"

"Me? I hope not."

"Don't interrupt me! I was going to say 'me' and besides, nothing is wrong with you."

"Oh… well, sure, he might be like you."

"I hope so."

"What should we name him?"

"Not something fancy."

"So you don't want to name him Nymphadonald?"

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding, sweet heart."

"I know."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Ted."

"After your father?"

"Obviously."

"I like it… and we can call him Teddy, too."

"It seems so adorable… our little Teddy."

"What about a middle name?"

"Harry?"

"Tonks, I don't know if Harry would be thrilled about that."

"How come?"

"Well he was kind of mad when I left you for that short while…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"_"

"I mean… I was upset when you left but I understand why you did. And Harry was under stress. I'm sure when all this is over he'll be thrilled."

"What if we ask him to be Teddy's godfather instead?"

"That sounds like a good compromise."

"So… we still need a middle name."

"What about Remus?"

"What about me?"

"No, no… I mean 'Remus' as his middle name."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, it's a lovely name."

"Only if any daughter of ours has your name for her middle name."

"We'll have more kids?"

"Well we should see how this fellow turns out and how the war ends… but after everything… yeah, probably."

"Deal!"

"So, Ted Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

* * *

**My heart is breaking all over again. Tonks and Remus were so amazing and had just had Teddy when they… *gulp* … died. Okay, okay, I have to pull myself together. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'm going to try to do all (or most) of the next generation kids, but it might take awhile and may not have any specific order. All I can say is that if I do Victoire, I would do all her siblings next; like I did with the previous chapters. So, it'll be in sibling order, not age. Make sense? I hope so, thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


	7. Victoire

**Hey guys, just woke up and figured doing this is much better than writing an essay. So, here's Bill and Fleur, naming Victoire...**

* * *

"Bill, where are you?"

"Kitchen."

"Are you eating again?"

"Psch… no… of course not!"

"We had supper ten minutes ago."

"I know… I was just nibbling on leftovers."

"Humph."

"Okay, okay… snuggle time."

"Good."

"I don't understand why you insist on this."

"I like it."

"Yes, but just sitting here on the couch and snuggling…. is a bit… different."

"We talk about our feeling too, don't forget that."

"Gee how could I forget?"

"Well what would you rather talk about, Bill?"

"What about baby names?"

"_"

"Fleur? We don't have to."

"Shush, I'm thinking."

"Oh."

"I've got it… Isabelle."

"Why?"

"It's my middle name."

"Oh."

"You don't like it?"

"I think we should just get more creative… dig deeper."

"Well what did you have in mind then, Bill?"

"Nevaeh?"

"Don't make things up."

"I'm not! It's 'heaven' spelled backwards."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's American."

"Let's be serious, Bill. You're mother will want her first grand child to have a nice name."

"Oh, don't bring Mum into this."

"Don't whine."

"Fine. Fleur, what about Victoire?"

"Where'd you hear that one?"

"Your mother suggested it on their last visit. I forgot to tell you."

"Now you're bringing Mama into it."

"So?"

"Well, no matter, I rather like Victoire anyway."

"Then it's settled."

"Not exactly… we need a middle name."

"Oh yeah."

"Did Mama mention anything else to you, Bill?"

"No."

"_"

"_"

"Well, what about something English? So she has a French name from me and an English name from you."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I always thought Abigail sounded pretty."

"I like that one too."

"Victoire Abigail Weasley… it has a nice ring to it."

"Yes… and our mothers will be pleased."

"Oh, gee, you're so funny."

"Funnier than you are, Bill."

"Uh huh, sure."

* * *

**I wanted to share this review with you all:**

_I don't like odd numbers either, but I think six chapters is a bit anti-climatic :P  
"For instance, isn't seven..."  
"Seven! One is bad enough, but to rip the story into seven pieces..."  
I'm just kidding - I actually liked this story, which is more than I can say for most of the others on this site. Nice work.  
Just one suggestion: a name next to the words would be useful, as I sometimes lose track of who's talking.  
That's not a reflection on your story or writing style, but rather my own reading style ("power-reading") brought on by years of "power-reading" hundreds of lines of code in a short amount of time working to a deadline. It's a hard habit to break.  
I haven't read your other stories yet, but I'll be sure to give them a glance sometime soon.  
- Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes_

**It made me laugh for nearly fifteen minutes ad even when I stopped I couldn't stop smiling and would chuckle to myself at random moments. Don't get me wrong, though, all of your reviews make me smile, because it makes me happy to know people are reading my stuff.**

**I just have one question… **_Would any of you like there to be names next to the dialogue?_ **Think about it.**

**Oh also, I didn't Fleur an accent. I wasn't sure how. Anyone have advice for that? I suppose I could ask my French teacher considering it was his first language but that might be a little odd. Maybe I should just pay more attention in class.**

**Well, enough insane rambling from me. Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


	8. Dominique

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Expecto Patronum14_**. Who tried to help me with Fleur's accent. However, I am grateful to everyone else who reviewed and I'm going to try putting manes net to dialogue in this chapter. So here are Bill and Fleur deciding what to name Dominique.**

* * *

Bill: Victoire is asleep.

Fleur: Good.

Bill: What do you wanna do?

Fleur: Bill Weasley, what are you suggesting by wiggling your eye brows at me in zat manner?

Bill: I love you accent.

Fleur: Yes, well, every body does.

Bill: Not as much as me.

Fleur: Zis is true.

Bill: Anyways, what did you have in mind?

Fleur: Well I thought we could choose a name. For zee baby.

Bill: Ralph

Fleur: Bill! C'est une fille!

Bill: I was kidding, honey.

Fleur: Even if zee baby were a boy, we would not name him 'Ralph'.

Bill: And why not?

Fleur: I do not like it.

Bill: Well anyway, since we're having a girl… forget the name Ralph.

Fleur: I already 'ave.

Bill: Okay… how about Sarah?

Fleur: I was thinking Dominique.

Bill: Isn't that a boy name? You scold me about suggesting Ralph and then you say Dominique?

Fleur: It's unisex!

Bill: Oh, okay. Well I do like it, it's very pretty.

Fleur: So we'll name 'er Dominique?

Bill: Oui, ma petite pomme.

Fleur: Did you just call me your little apple?

Bill: Pomme means apple?

Fleur: Yes…

Bill: Oh. Hey, don't roll your eyes you know my French needs work.

Fleur: Anyways, we need to pick a middle name, Bill.

Bill: Sally?

Fleur: No. Tatiana?

Bill: No.

Fleur: Molly?

Bill: No, Percy has dibs on it already.

Fleur: How about we do what we did for Victoire.

Bill: Which was…

Fleur: A French name and an English name.

Bill: Oh yeah! But what English name?

Fleur: Jane?

Bill: Too plain. Hey! Plain Jane. I rhymed. Ow! Don't hit me!

Fleur: Be serious.

Bill: Fleur, I'm not Sirius, I'm Bill.

Fleur: Zat was not funny.

Bill: Okay, okay.

Fleur: Jennifer?

Bill: No. Dominique Jennifer sounds weird. I think her middle name should be kind of short, since her first name is so long.

Fleur: Beth?

Bill: Nah.

Fleur: Do you 'ave any other ideas?

Bill: I heard one that I thought was pretty. Let me think for a second.

Fleur: Where'd you hear it?

Bill: In town I think… Ah! I remember. How about Adele?

Fleur: I like it.

Bill: You're sure?

Fleur: Of course I'm sure.

Bill: I was just checking.

Fleur: Dominique Adele Weasley. It's nice.

Bill: You're nice, ma petite pomme.

Fleur:_

Bill: What?

* * *

**So how'd you guys like having names next to the dialogue. I admit that it probably is less confusing but I don't like writing it that way as much as I like writing it the other way. I hope Fleur's accent was at least a tiny bit better than before. I feel like my French teacher would be proud that I remember what apple is. ;)**

**~EM~**


	9. Louis

**This chapter is dedicated to **_RodentFace_ **for two reasons. **_1: She reviews every chapter 2: She made fun of Bill for not knowing what 'pomme' meant even though he was married to a French woman_**. Which was what I was going for when I wrote it; making fun of Bill. Oh I also forgot to tell you guys that Dominique's middle name 'Adele' was chosen because of the singer. Anyways, I'm going back to the old way from now on. Here's Bill and Fleur choosing the name of their son.**

* * *

"Finally a boy!"

"Bill, zat is not a nice thing to say."

"Oh, Fleur, my little apple, forgive me. I just want a son so much."

"Did you really just call me an apple? I thought we went over zis."

"You gotta admit that it's funny."

"It is not funny!"

"Okay, okay."

"I'm not an apple."

"I know darling, I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry, Bill Weasley."

"I am, I pinky promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, Victoire taught it to me."

"Let me guess; teddy taught 'er."

"Of course he did."

"Zey are adorable together."

"He better not try anything."

"What is 'e going to do? Zey are too young to know about those things."

"Anyways, I think we should pick a name, Fleur."

"I agree."

"I was thinking Arnold."

"_"

"You don't like it?"

"No."

"Okay then… what about Walter?"

"No. I was think Adam."

"Hm. That's not bad."

"I know it is not bad. I thought of it."

"Don't get a big head, Fleur, I said it's not bad."

"So?"

"So that doesn't mean I like it."

"Middle name?"

"I think that's fair."

"Okay, Bill, you pick 'is first name."

"Why do I pick his first name?"

"I picked his middle name."

"Um… okay."

"Well?"

"Gee, no pressure Fleur."

"Sorry."

"AHA! I got it. Ralph."

"I thought we discussed zis. No child of mine will be named Ralph."

"Jeez, it's like you have a phobia of the name."

"_"

"Sorry."

"Mhhm."

"What about Louis?"

"Bill! Zat is perfect! Louis Adam Weasley."

"Really? It just came to me. Hey you realize this means all our children have middle names that start with 'A'."

"I do not mind."

"Well if it's okay with you, then I'm cool with it."

* * *

**So I had nothing to do and figured I'd write the next one. Oh in case you guys didn't catch on, I'm dedicating chapters now. So review, you might get a dedication. Even if you don't though, I'm still VERY grateful for your review. I'm thinking I'll do Scorpius next. You guys want that?**

**~EM~**


	10. Scorpius

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone, but even more so, to **_mama2yoshibabies_**. I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm happy that I could make you laugh. Making people laugh is my specialty. Now, without further ado, the naming of Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

"Look at him, Draco."

"He's shrively."

"He's a new born!"

"I know, but I thought he'd look different."

"_"

"Don't sigh like that."

"Anyways, you do realize we don't have a name for him."

"What are you talking about? Of course we do."

"We do?"

"Alphaeus."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It means 'changing', Astoria."

"It sounds horrible."

"Ah, he's crying, don't cry little guy."

"That's because he heard what you want to name him."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Hyperion was my father's name. I always liked it."

"_"

"What, Draco?"

"It's not bad."

"Perhaps it would be a better middle name, then."

"Yes, perhaps."

"Hyperion was a Titan you know; very powerful."

"Okay, fine, his middle name will be Hyperion."

"Do you have any ideas, Draco?"

"Well, not really. I only had that one."

"We're not naming him that."

"We shouldn't have waited until now. We should have given this more thought."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring it up."

"Don't blame me."

"I'm not blaming you, Draco."

"Anyway, do you have any other ideas?"

"Well there's one."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how 'Draco' is a constellation?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we name him for a constellation?"

"What did you have in mind, Astoria?"

"Aries?"

"Nah."

"Leo?"

"No. It should be a unique one, I think."

"Scorpius?"

"_"

"Do you not like it?"

"He stopped crying when you said that."

"You're right."

"Astoria, you're a genius."

"Why, thank you Draco."

"Hey, Scorpius, come to Daddy."

"Careful with his head."

"I know."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's adorable"

"Let's hope he has a back bone."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to need to stick up for himself with a name like that."

* * *

**Anyone else think Scorpius has a very complicated name? Yeah, I do. So I hope that was enjoyable. I did something different this time. The baby was born already and then they chose his name. How'd you guys like that? **_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would make him come to the U.S after the battle and live with a certain some one whose name is Emily**_**. ;) Thanks for reading guys.**

**~EM~**


	11. Fred

**Hey guys, this chapter is dedicated to someone special. Who is that you ask? Fred Weasley. You'll see why…**

* * *

"George, come to bed."

"I will soon Angelina."

"Please."

"_"

"I miss him too, you know."

"I know."

"But with death, comes new life."

"Yeah."

"It's the circle of life."

"Yeah… wait, did you just quote _The Lion King_?"

"What if I did?"

"It's a muggle movie."

"You knew what it was."

"So I did."

"_"

"Okay, I'll come to bed in a minute."

"I found out the sex today."

"Really?"

"Mhhm. It's a boy. I thought maybe we could name him Fred."

"_"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, that's perfect."

"Are you sure, George? Because we don't have to if it would be too painful."

"He would do it if it were me."

"Have you thought of other names? We still need a middle name for him."

"I have. Take a seat and lend me your ear, Angelina."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"I thought that one was pretty good."

"_"

"Anyways, what about Joshua?"

"Nah. Fred Joshua sounds… odd."

"Well, what else did you have in mind?"

"Javier."

"Javier?"

"You're saying it wrong. The 'J' needs to sound like an 'H'."

"No."

"But it's exotic."

"It's weird, Angelina."

"Fine."

"What about Oliver?"

"Fred Oliver Weasley. It does sound nice."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, George."

"Good, now let's get up to bed."

"Give me my ear back first."

"Ha ha."

* * *

**This was a hard one to write. How do you get humor out of George talking about poor Fred? Exactly, that's my point. I mean, I get the whole Harry's dead parents thing, but his twin? So sad. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll update again soon.**

**~EM~**

**p.s. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love it. :)**

**p.s.s. Sorry it was so short.**

**p.s.s.s. Who ever figures out where I got the name Oliver wins a special shout out. ;)**


	12. Roxanne

**Congrats to **_DiedLaughing_** for being the first to correctly guess where I got the name Oliver. It was from Oliver Phelps, the actor that plays George. To everyone who guessed Oliver Wood, it was a good guess. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **_Stephanie O_**, for always reviewing and not being afraid to make the occasional correction for my grammar. Also, to ****for being the 100****th**** reviewer. And to everyone else not mentioned I love you guys too. Now for Roxanne…**

* * *

"She's adorable."

"She get's it from me."

"_George_."

"What? It's true, see those freckles?"

"No."

"Come on Angelina, don't be a stick in the mud."

"I'm not being a stick in the mud! I don't see them."

"Fine, fine. Let me hold Francesca."

"Whoa! What did you just call her?"

"Francesca."

"We're not naming our baby girl 'Francesca', George."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Anne."

"It's too boring."

"Fred has a boring name."

"Which means that at least one of our children has to have a creative name!"

"Fine, George… I really did like Anne though."

"Okay, now hand her over, her daddy wants to hold her."

"_"

"I won't drop her."

"You dropped Fred."

"But I caught him!"

"_"

"Oh don't sigh like that. I'll sit down and hold her… See? I'm sitting, now gimme."

"Alright."

"Aw, hi darling."

"What about Roxanne?"

"Oh, funky."

"Creative enough for you, George?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"What if boys call her… Foxy Roxy?"

"She will be foxy, because she gets that from me and if they do, she'll probably slip some crazy contraption from the store into their food."

"That's my girl."

"So Roxanne?"

"Sure, Angelina."

"Did you have any ideas besides Francesca?"

"Not really."

"George, you're telling me that Francesca was the only name you could think of?"

"Well there is another."

"And that would be?"

"Paulina."

"No."

"Yeah I don't like it that much either."

"What about something simpler?"

"Such as?"

"Jenny?"

"No… Kate?"

"No… it has to sound good with Roxanne…"

"I know, Angelina."

"What about Mae?"

"Roxanne Mae… it sounds nice, I like it."

"So it's decided, we're naming her Roxanne Mae."

"Yeah, high five!"

"George, don't drop her!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**Clumsy George. Hahaha. Anywho, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**~EM~**


	13. Molly

**This chapter isn't dedicated to any in particular. I mainly just wrote it because I don't want to do the dishes. I am thankful to everyone who has reviewed, though. So here's to all of you… the naming of Percy's first daughter, Molly.**

* * *

"We're having a girl?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why is that 'good', Percy?"

"Why is it not good?"

"Answer the question."

"Boys are stupid. I should know, I have brothers."

"_"

"Don't look at me like that."

"So I can call you stupid now and get away with it?"

"No, Audrey."

"Well that's stupid."

"_"

"Lighten up."

"Fine."

"What are we gonna name are little girl, then?"

"Molly."

"_"

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd have an immediate answer."

"Oh."

"But you really want to name her that, Percy?"

"I've had dibs on it since I was five… don't laugh!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So, Molly?"

"Sure, we can name her Molly, Percy."

"Did you have any particular ideas, Audrey?"

"Suzanne?"

"No. Penny?"

"Sara?"

"Emilie?"

"Caroline?"

"Audrey, you're a genius."

"Thank you Percy. Why am I a genius?"

"Molly Caroline Weasley. It's perfect."

"So, her middle name will be Caroline?"

"Yes, Audrey."

* * *

**A short chapter, I know. But I wasn't sure how to write Percy. I think I got him… sort of.**

**~EM~**


	14. Lucy

**Hey, loves. Thanks for all the reviewing, you guys rock. This chapter is dedicated to **H o r i z o n s**. Mainly, because I just read an amazingly funny Harry Potter fic of hers. It's called **Dear Fanfiction Writers**. Check it out; it's in my favorites. Now, without further ado, Percy's daughter Lucy…**

* * *

"You do know that we should pick a name."

"Why? She's not born yet."

"_Percy_."

"Alright, fine."

"Any ideas?"

"Mildred."

"_"

"That was a joke. See? I told you I can be funny, Audrey."

"Jokes are supposed to be funny."

"I thought that was funny."

"Well anyways, take this seriously or it's the couch for you."

"No, not the couch!"

"Yes, the couch. Now, did you have any other ideas?"

"Heather?"

"Eh… what about Jane?"

"No. What if we name her after your mother?"

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"I always did like Mum's name."

"And it would make both our daughters have our mothers' names."

"I suppose so."

"So, we can name her Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any other ideas, Audrey?"

"Not particularly. What about you?"

"Victoria?"

"Nah."

"Gretchen?"

"Seriously, Percy?"

"What?"

"_Gretchen_?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not funny."

"I thought it was-"

"Yes, well, what you think isn't always as brilliant as you believe."

"It is too!"

"Well, maybe the couch would agree."

"Sorry, Audrey."

"Yeah well… what about Holly?"

"Lucy Holly Weasley. It does sound nice."

"There, that's settled. Now, I'll go get you some sheets for the couch."

"Come on! I said I was sorry! I honestly thought it was funny!"

* * *

**Mwahaha, Percy has to sleep on the couch. It's been awhile since I've pulled that threat on the men, hasn't it?**

**~EM~**


	15. Lorcan and Lysander

**Alright guys, who has seen Deathly Hallows part two? Who has seen it twice? Who has cried? I've seen it twice and cried like an over emotional fool. But hey, it's time for me to make a come back. Now, here is Luna. For those of you who don't know, Luna married Rolf Scamander. I know DH pt2 implies Neville and Luna end up together, but Jo said Luna marries Rolf. So I'd like to stay true to that and since I can't think of anyone, this chapter is simply dedicated to Luna. Thanks for being my favorite character throughout the series.**

* * *

"Rolf, do you think we should pick names?"

"Of course, Luna, if it makes you happy."

"I would love to pick names. Ginny and Hermione were telling me about choosing names and how it is less stressful."

"I like the name Henry."

"Too ordinary."

"Could we use it as his middle name?"

"I suppose. Hey, Rolf? Do you think their brains will be full of Wrackspurts?"

"Of course not, darling."

"But what if-"

"Luna, their brains will not be full of Wrackspurts."

"Oh."

"_"

"Rolf?"

"Yes?"

"I like the name Lorcan."

"Lorcan Henry Scamander is a great name."

"Yes, but we still need to choose another name."

"Unless you want to call his brother 'The Other One'."

"That's not funny, Rolf."

"Just think. A few years from now you'll be cooking dinner and you'll yell 'Hey Lorcan, get The Other One it's time to eat!'."

"Oh, gee, you're so funny."

"Lighten up, Luna."

"Fine, fine."

"Now, do you have any other names in mind?"

"Godric?"

"As in Gryffindor? No."

"But, it's such a regal name."

"I don't like it."

"Fine. Do you have any ideas, Rolf?"

"Thomas."

"Eh."

"Xavier."

"I think that one is more middle name material."

"Well, Luna, what about you? You couldn't just have those two ideas."

'There is one."

"And?"

"You may not like it."

"Try me."

"Lysander."

"I do like that, darling."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, Rolf, I'm so glad because I really had my heart set on that one."

"Lorcan Henry and Lysander Xavier Scamander."

"Our twin boys."

"They'll be just like their mother."

"Unless their brains are full of Wrackspurts."

* * *

**Jo also mentioned Luna's two boys are twins, so here they are. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Also, I wondered what you guys want me to do with Neville. Jo says that he married Hannah Abbott but never said if they had children. Would you like me to create some children for Neville?**

**~EM~**


	16. Alice

**I'm happy that you guys all said you'd like to see Neville. So here he is. I'm thinking of giving him two kids; maybe three. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**

* * *

"I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"I can't be happy, Hannah?"

"Never said that."

"I know."

"You're talking in circles."

"No I'm not."

"It sounds like you are."

"Do you want to know why I'm happy or not?"

"Okay, why are you happy?"

"Because we're having a girl."

"I'm happy because of that, too, darling."

"I already have a name for her, too."

"I have ideas also."

"Tell me your ideas first, Hannah."

"Jennifer."

"No."

"Jenny."

"_No_."

"Patty."

"It rhymes with fatty and baby fat stays on for awhile in my family."

"You weren't fat Neville."

"Fine, I was pudgy. Now what else did you have in mind?"

"Alexia?"

"Eh."

"Well what's your idea or brilliant one?"

"Alice."

"Oh, Neville."

"What?"

"It perfect. Can her middle name be Jennifer?"

"Alice Jennifer Longbottom; I like that."

"Neville, if you already had a name why did you let me ramble on with all those names?"

"It was funny."

* * *

**So I always thought if Neville had a daughter he would name her Alice. Anyway, I think he'll have one more kid; maybe two. We'll see.**

**~EM~**


	17. Margaret

**Alright guys, time for Neville's second (and last) kid. I know you're all excited.**

* * *

"We're having a girl."

"I know that, Neville."

"I just enjoy saying it."

"What should we name her?"

"I've been thinking of a couple things."

"I haven't."

"Why not, Hannah?"

"Alice has been running wild all week and I've been so busy at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I'll take Alice into work tomorrow. She always loves coming with me. You have the day off. Just take a rest."

"Thank you, Neville."

"So for names… you don't have any ideas?"

"Well, I do have a few. They're no good though."

"Don't say that. That's not true."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't, but they can't be all bad."

"Janice?"

"Okay that one's kind of bad."

"I told you."

"Did you have another idea, Hannah?"

"Macy?"

"Eh."

"Sara?"

"No."

"What were your ideas then?"

"Elizabeth?"

"No. Look, Neville, I think the name we choose should be special. It should be unique and mean something. Like Alice's name; she's named after your mother. Our second daughter should be able to say her name means something too."

"I think you're right."

"There was one thing that I read."

"Really?"

"Margaret."

"It sounds pretty, Hannah."

"And it's derived from the Latin word, _margarita_. That means 'pearl'."

"Pearl?"

"I like the idea of our daughter being our own little pearl."

"I do too, Hannah."

"Plus, if we name her Margaret we could call her Greta."

"It's a very good idea."

"And maybe her middle name could be Belle?"

"So her name would mean beautiful pearl?"

"Exactly."

"Margaret Belle Longbottom."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. See, Hannah? I told you your ideas couldn't be that bad."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I think the idea is very sweet. That's just my opinion of course.**

**So now what? Do I end this where it is, create some kids for other characters such as Cho or Krum? Or do I go back in time and do the parents; Harry, Ron, Hermione. What do you guys think?**

**~EM~**


	18. Harry

**Everyone voted for the naming of Harry and friends. So, now I give you James and Lily naming Harry…**

* * *

"We're having a boy, James."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aw."

"I was kidding…"

"So we really are having a boy, Lily?"

"Yes."

"I already know what to name him!"

"Gee, let me guess."

"You'll never guess it."

"James."

"What?"

"No. I mean, you want to name him James."

"Oh. Uh, maybe."

"We're not naming him James, James."

"Well why not?"

"I don't want to!"

"He's bound to be a handsome, strapping young man. If he's going to be just like me he ought to have the same name."

"That's ridiculous. What if he has red hair?"

"Then I'll send him to live with the Weasleys. Ow! Don't slap me!"

"What's wrong with red hair?"

"Nothing, you're very beautiful with red hair."

"Humph."

"But anyway, did you have names ideas Lily?"

"Well James is a good idea, but for a middle name I think."

"What about his first name?"

"Walter?"

"Ugh."

"Thomas?"

"No. Dudley?"

"That's not funny."

"What was your sister thinking? The poor kid."

"Be serious, James."

"You want me to be Sirius? Okay; woof, bark, woof… Ow! You really do need to stop slapping me."

"That wasn't funny."

"Why are you smiling then, Lily?"

"Because you're still as immature as when we met."

"But, in all seriousness, do you have any other ideas?"

"Well there was another that I thought would be nice."

"And that is?"

"Harry."

"I like that one too, Lily."

"So we'll name him Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Hey, Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope he has your eyes."

* * *

**Oh shit, that last part. I'm tearing up a little. I hope you all enjoyed it. The Weasleys are next.**

**~EM~**


	19. Bill

**As promised, here is the beginning of the Weasley children. This is going to take awhile.**

* * *

"Our first."

"Well, _your_ first."

"What do you mean, Molly?"

"It was a joke, Arthur."

"Oh."

"Lighten up."

"I am light."

"Not according to the scale."

"Molly!"

"I'm just teasing you."

"Being pregnant has given you a sense of humor."

"Well, mister stick in the mud, what are you thinking about that's more important?"

"Names."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I guess that is important. What did you have in mind, Arthur?"

"Percy?"

"_Why_?"

"What's wrong with it Molly?"

"I just don't really like it is all."

"How about Samuel?"

"No."

"Bob?"

"No… but I do like Bill."

"Really?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that, Arthur?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to like it."

"Oh."

"So we can name him Bill?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any ideas other than that, Molly?"

"Cedric?"

"I find that name to be rather ridiculous."

"Adam?"

"No."

"Paul?"

"No."

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"No, I mean Arthur for his middle name."

"Oh… sure."

"Bill Arthur Weasley."

"It doesn't exactly sound nice."

"He's a boy, he won't care."

"You're probably right, Molly."

"Haven't I taught you that I always am?"

* * *

**Shout out for the first person who tells me where the AVPM reference was. And to those of you who don't know what AVPM is…. I'm very ashamed. Any who, I did this up because I figured it's more entertaining than finishing my summer assignment.**

**~EM~**


	20. Charlie

**Hey, you guys. So I need to say a couple of things. First, thanks so much for the love. Second, the first person who said they FOUND the AVPM reference was **splendiferous**; but you all got it. The last thing I wanted to say is that I use **hp-lexicon (dot) org** for any name information that I need. And they say Bill's name is just Bill… not William, so that's what I did. I do like the name William, though.**

* * *

"I put Bill to bed."

"Did he fall asleep fast?"

"Yes, I think he's taking to the big boy bed we got him."

"That's good, Molly."

"So, I was thinking."

"Surprising."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch, Arthur?"

"No, ma'am."

"So I was wondering about what we should name this one."

"It's a boy, right?"

"Right."

"What about Percy?"

"Arthur, we're not naming him that."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep suggesting it?"

"It sounds interesting."

"No."

"Fine."

"What about Kenneth?

"That's horrid, Molly."

"Do you have any idea besides Percy?"

"Jeremy?"

"Hmm."

"Do you like it?"

"It could be a good middle name, Arthur."

"But what about his first?"

"I have a few ideas."

"What are they, Molly?"

"Rolf."

"No."

"Patrick."

"No."

"Steve?"

"Are you kidding, Molly?"

"A little bit on that last one."

"Well, what about Charlie?"

"Charlie Jeremy Weasley. It does sound very nice."

"I'm a genius."

"That's not a proven fact, Arthur."

* * *

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you all know that this one was harder to write. I have no idea why. So sorry for it being so short.**

**~EM~**


	21. Percy

**I thought that I should update today, since it's September first and I'm sure you all know that that means it's time to **_**get back to Hogwarts**_**.**

* * *

"Don't look at me like that."

"What's wrong with how I'm looking at you, Molly?"

"You did this to me."

"Isn't that saying a bit of a cliché?"

"My feet are swollen, my back hurts and I'm fat. I'm allowed to be clichéd."

"_"

"Stop laughing at me, Arthur."

"Okay, fine. But what are we naming him, Molly?"

"Sherman."

"Sarcasm looks lovely on you."

"_"

"Sorry."

"I don't have many ideas."

"I do."

"Well tell me, Arthur."

"Steve."

"No."

"Frank."

"No."

"Severus."

"_"

"That one was a joke."

"I know."

"I have more ideas, Molly."

"Oh really?"

"Ignatius."

"Well… perhaps that could be his middle name."

"Alright. So what about his first name?"

"Are those your only ideas, Arthur?"

"Yes. Did you have any, Molly?"

"Well, I was thinking, um… Percy."

"That's a good one. I haven't heard it before."

"_"

"So we'll name him Percy Ignatius Weasley, yes?"

"Um, yes?"

"Great!"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"You planted it in my head, didn't you?"

"Planted what in your head?"

"The name Percy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**Sly, sly Arthur. Mwahaha. Anyway; I wanted to thank you all for over 200 reviews and over 100 favorites! You guys make my day, especially now since I've started school.**

**~EM~**


	22. Fred and George

**Hi guys. I've been a bit depressed and tired lately with school starting again. So I haven't been in a funny mood. But I got an idea for this one and felt like it had to be done. So here are Fred and George, enjoy.**

* * *

"_Two_ boys!"

"It's not that big a deal, Molly, we already have three."

"But we've never had more than one at the same time."

"I guess you have a point."

"Do you think they'll get along, Arthur?"

"The twins get along with the other ones?"

"No, I mean do you think the twins will get along with each other?"

"Of course they will, they're twins!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Have you thought of what to name them, Molly?"

"A bit."

"I have, too."

"We each should pick one."

"That's a good idea."

"So, what were your ideas, Arthur?"

"Bob."

"We already have a Bill."

"Sean?"

"Nah."

"Well what were you thinking, Molly?"

"What about Leonardo?"

"_"

"Don't get so excited, Arthur, you may hurt yourself."

"Theodore?"

"That one is okay."

"Not good enough though, Molly?"

"No."

"Middle name then?"

"Sure."

"What about George?"

"_"

"Don't get so excited, Molly, you may hurt yourself."

"I'm thinking!"

"Oh… sorry."

"I like that. George Theodore Weasley."

"So one down, one more to go."

"Edward?"

"No."

"Taz?"

"Are you serious, Molly?"

"Not really."

"_"

"What about Fred?"

"That's a good one, Molly."

"Plus, I like the sound of Fred and George; they sound good together."

"He'll need a middle name."

"David?"

"Fred David… that sounds pretty good."

"It's settled then; Fred David and George Theodore."

"I like those ones, Molly."

"I do, too. Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they'll be identical?"

"Possibly."

"Will we be able to tell them apart?"

"Oh, Molly, I'm sure we'll be able to."

"_"

"And if we can't, you can always make them sweaters with their initials on them."

"Hmm…"

* * *

**I always wondered where she got the 'sweater with the letter' idea. So how was it? Funny I hope. If it wasn't, I'm very sorry. Well, I'm off to study Pre-Calculus. Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**

**p.s. Who can guess where I got the idea 'Taz'?**


	23. Ronald

**I figure I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here's Ron…**

* * *

"Molly?"

"In the kitchen!"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"I see that, but why are you eating?"

"I'm hungry."

"We just had dinner."

"So?"

"Well, uh, nothing. Anyway, I was just talking to Bill."

"That's nice."

"He was wondering what we're naming the baby."

"Why was he wondering that?"

"Well we told him what we were naming the others, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Arthur."

"Well that's why he's wondering."

"I already picked a name."

"Really? Without telling me, Molly?"

"I was going to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Patrick. Now, could you get me one of those cupcakes that are on the counter?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"But… Molly, I don't like that name."

"I didn't think you would."

"I have a few ideas."

"Then tell me, Arthur."

"Rufus."

"_"

"Carl?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"_"

"What?"

"You do realize that we already named one of our sons that don't you?

"Oh yeah! We have so many, it's hard to keep track."

"Oh my goodness, Arthur."

"What?"

"Nothing, get me that apple, will you?"

"So what names have you thought of besides Patrick?"

"Donald."

"_"

"You don't like it, Arthur?"

"Not really. On one hand, I do like it, but it feels like it's missing something."

"What about Ronald?"

"Yeah… that's much better."

"Good, we'll name him Ronald. Could you get me some cheese?"

"Molly, when are going to stop eating?"

"When I'm not hungry any more."

"Oh."

"So what about his middle name?"

"Well I've given that some thought and I was thinking we could have his middle name be Bilius."

"_"

"If you don't want to, I understand."

"What do you mean 'if you don't want to'? I had my mouth full, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"I do like it, though. It's kind of unique and keeps the name in the family."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Yes, so now you can tell Bill. But first, can you get me that plate of cookies?"

* * *

**Alright, that's it everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that made up for it. Oh and if I ever make a name mistake and it ends up not being directly canon, I do apologize. I'm trying my best.**

**~EM~**


	24. Ginevra

**Hey guys. I don't want to study for my Pre-Calculus test so I figured I'd write the next chapter. Oh and a couple things. When I wrote Fred & George's chapter, Taz was from Starship. So good for all of you that got that one. And like **NinjaBananaPeel** mentioned in her review, there are some Americanisms in this. I am American, though, guys so I'm trying my best. If you have any tips, let me know. Without further ado, Ginny…**

* * *

"Finally!"

"What?"

"A girl."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm so happy."

"What's wrong with our sons?"

"Nothing, but I can't stand being around seven men with no woman around."

"You do realize that it will be awhile before she's actually a woman."

"But it'll be something to look forward to."

"That's true I suppose."

"I'm always right."

"Yes, you're brilliant."

"Don't be so sarcastic, Arthur."

"Sorry Molly."

"_"

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"What will we name her?"

"Bonita."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, Arthur! We can call her Bonnie."

"It's horrible."

"How about Gretchen?"

"Are you just suggesting horrible names on purpose?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. Be serious, Molly."

"I can't be serious, I'm too excited!"

"Well I have a few ideas."

"Tell me then."

"For her middle name, I was thinking it could be Molly."

"_"

"What?"

"That's fine I guess."

"Now do you have any other ideas, Molly?"

"Matilda?"

"_"

"Jenny?"

"_"

"Samantha?"

"No."

"Well what were your ideas, Arthur?"

"I like Virginia."

"No."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It sounds too much like vagina."

"_"

"Exactly."

"That was my only other one, Molly."

"Well I have heard that Ginny is a nickname for Virginia."

"So?"

"Well, I like the sound of Ginny."

"I like it too, Molly."

"Do you know other names that could have that nickname?"

"Genevieve?"

"No… what about Ginevra?"

"I like it."

"I like it, too, Arthur."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? It's time for me to study so I probably won't write any more today.**

**~EM~**


	25. Hermione

**Okay, so you know how Hermione's parents are unnamed? Or at least I don't know their names… so I'm going to go by the first names Hermione gave them at the beginning of Deathly Hallows when she wiped their memories. Here it goes...**

* * *

Wendell and Monica

"Isn't she beautiful, Monica?"

"She sure is, Wendell."

"I think she has your nose."

"She'll definitely have your hair."

"Monica?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to name her?"

"I like the name Brittney."

"That's has to be a joke."

"What's wrong with it Wendell?"

"Don't you want her to have a nice name?"

"Is something wrong with Brittney?"

"I just don't like it, that's all."

"What were your ideas, then?"

"Well, I was thinking her middle name could be Monica… like yours."

"No, Wendell. Let's be a bit more original, shall we?"

"How about Bethany?"

"Emily?"

"Janice?"

"Laura?"

"I don't like any of these, Monica."

"I don't either."

"Hey… what if… no, never mind."

"What Wendell?"

"We both really like "A Winter's Tale"."

"So?"

"What if we name her Hermione?"

"That's beautiful, Wendell."

"Thanks Monica."

"And, you know…my middle name is Jean."

"So?"

"How about we use it? Hermione Jean Granger sounds very nice."

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. But they're muggles and I thought their conversation should be a bit more normal than the others.**

**Before I go, I wanted to pitch an idea to you guys. I'm thinking of starting a story of letters to the characters of Harry Potter. For example: Dear Luna, thank you for teaching me it's okay to be different From, everyone. I don't know... something like that. I could take suggestions from people too. Would you guys like it?**

**~EM~**


	26. Neville

**Who else do you guys want me to do? I'm thinking Luna and Draco… but then what? Time for Neville.**

* * *

"Look at his smile, Alice."

"He's adorable."

"Takes after you."

"Thank you, Frank."

"Any time, love."

"What are we naming him?"

"I like the letter N."

"N, Frank?"

"Yes, N."

"We can't name him a letter."

"I don't want to; I want his name to start with N."

"Oh."

"Any ideas, Alice?"

"Nick?"

"No."

"Nathan?"

"No."

"You have an idea already, don't you Frank?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me."

"Neville."

"It's good."

"Thank you, Alice."

"But he will need a middle name."

"Jim-Bob."

"Stop joking around."

"Fine, fine."

"Do you have any ideas, Alice?"

"I was thinking about Frank for his first name. But, it could be his middle name."

"Neville Frank Longbottom. It has a nice ring to it."

"And his smile just got bigger."

"Here, Alice, let me hold him. Hi, Neville, I'm your daddy."

* * *

**This will be the last one for today. I decided to start that letter story. I've posted already. I'm calling it 'Dear Harry and Friends' (for now).**

**~EM~**


	27. Draco

**This is long over due…**

* * *

"You are sure?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"We're having a son?"

"How many times do I have to say yes?"

"One more?"

"Yes."

"_"

"Well?"

"I'm so happy, Narcissa."

"I can tell by that huge smile on your face."

"I detect your sarcasm."

"_"

"I really am happy, though. I've always wanted a son."

"What are we going to name him, Lucius?"

"I don't know."

"I think that his middle name should be your name."

"Are you sure, Narcissa?"

"Of course I'm sure. Oh and I don't want him to have a horribly ridiculous name."

"Well that depends on your opinion of horribly ridiculous."

"We won't be naming him anything like 'Nymphadora'."

"That's fair, Narcissa."

"What if we name him Steve? I rather like that name."

"_Steve_? Malfoys are not named Steve."

"It's nice and normal, though."

"We are not normal, Narcissa. We are superior."

"Whatever you say, Lucius."

"How about Tom."

"No."

"But wouldn't the Lord be so pleased when he find out-"

"_No_."

"_"

"Besides, Lucius, you of all people should know that he would not be pleased. He loathes his real name. No one dares call him it. Some have probably forgotten it."

"Very well then."

"Besides… Tom is even worse than Steve."

"I think you're right, Narcissa."

"Of course I am."

"So have you thought of anything else?"

"I have, but it's not that good and you may laugh."

"That depends, what is it?"

"Harry."

"That's ridiculous, Narcissa."

"You're right, it is."

"What about something other worldly and majestic."

"Like Zeus?"

"I think you're on to something."

"We're not naming our child Zeus, Lucius. That was a joke."

"But what about Hercules?"

"No."

"How about Poseidon?"

"No, Lucius."

"Draco?"

"That one's not half bad… _Draco_."

"Do you like it?"

"Sure."

"So we're naming him Draco, then?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. _Fantastic_."

* * *

**How was that? Did everyone enjoy it? Sorry it took so long. I'm going to do Luna next and hopefully it'll happen faster.**


	28. Luna

**Luna time! I hope I do well. By the way, since we never find out her mother's name I'm going to call her Hazel (because I just finished reading The Fault In Our Stars by John Green and I'm still emotionally attached to it).**

* * *

"Look at her hair, Hazel."

"It looks like yours, I think."

"Nonsense, she looks like you."

"How does she, Xeno?"

"I think she has your eyes. Look at that nose, too."

"Well we can't simply refer to her as 'her' for the rest of her life. Let's choose a name."

"I think 'her' would be a pretty decent name."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Think about it Hazel, she would be the only one with that name."

"We're not naming her that."

"Fine then."

"Xeno look, she staring at us. I think she wants to help us."

"She's already bright."

"Bright…"

"Why are you staring outside?"

"The moon is very bright tonight. What if you name her Luna?"

"Hazel, you're amazing, look at that little smile. She likes it."

"Should she have a middle name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people don't have middle names."

"I think she should have one. I would kind of like it to start with an L though."

"So her name would be an alliteration, that's a nice idea, Xeno."

"How about something really pretty, to match her first name."

"Lacy?"

"Hazel, you brilliant beautiful woman."

"That's a yes then?"

"What do you think Luna Lacy?"

"She smiled again!"

"It's a yes, Hazel."

* * *

**Luna's parents get shit done. I hope this was satisfactory.**

**Now, I think it's time for me to click the little 'complete' box. There's no one else for me to do, really. Maybe I'll go back and fix some mistakes I made. For now, however, I think this is the end. Thanks to every one who read and reviewed. You're all amazing.**

**~EM~**


End file.
